Animal I Have Become
by AmbreignsAmbassader
Summary: Roman is a werewolf that has been kicked out of his pack. He runs into Dean on the streets, who is half-vampire, half-mage. Will these natural born enemies be able to get along? Rated R for cussing, future sex scenes, M/M Slash. There will be mpreg. Please review and follow!
1. Mortal Enemies Meet

Midnight crept up over the quiet, dead city. Small noises of echoing owls and the snaps of branches broke by tiny furry creatures flowed into the cool and bitter winter breeze. A tall male with long, slick raven hair strolled the lone streets. The soft glow of the street lamps cascaded down on his features. His eyebrows furrowed anxiously at the pain of the reason he found himself in this position. His mind flashed back to just mere moments ago. His family harped on him, they always did, and he couldn't take it any more. The fighting had gotten too much for his wits. His eyes burned from their chocolate brown color to a piercing yellow tone. Black hair started to prick out of his skin; his nose lengthened and flattened out into a muzzle; ears poked out of his hair, along with a matching tail. His father gave him a look of disappointment, but did not bat an eye in fright of his son's transformed state. He commanded him to leave the house until he could calm himself enough to regain his composer. "Roman, leave this house at once." The growl in his voice made Roman's ears fall flat on his head in sorrow, but perked up quickly; his anger got the better of him once again and he stormed from the house. As he walked quietly in thought, his stomach wrenched tightly and rumbled. It was time to feed. Roman sniffed the air, the smells tickled his senses. His hues suddenly darted around when he caught the putrid stench that was all too familiar to him. His stomach lurched and he swallowed back the vile that forced its way up to his throat. His curiosity quickly took over his urge to flee from the scene and he decided to track down the sent. Stepping just a bit closer, he came to the source. His face twisted in disgust at what he looked upon, the sight before him played out in his eyes like a bad performance. Another young looking male with a pale complexion and strawberry blonde locks that clung to his face with a dark red substance sat on the sidewalk, his legs folded up underneath him as he dug his nails into the flesh of a deceased body that laid limp in his lap. His mouth perked up with a psychotic smirk. Crimson painted his lips, the illuminated glow of the moon shone down on him and his cold, blue eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes could only be held by a truly cruel creature. That of serial killer. The stranger's sharp fangs dug into the tender skin of the dead human, flesh tearing from the meat. Blood pooled around the bodies as the blonde lapped up every drop he could get to. Roman's fist balled up in anger. He couldn't forgive those things. Those "vampires" as they are called. Truly despicable creatures they are. His father had taught him in his pup stages that werewolves and vampires were enemies. They could never get along. The black-haired male stepped forward and was about to strike when he stopped in his tracks. Something held him back but he wasn't sure what it was. The blood sucker pushed the drained body from his lap and stood to his feet, wiping the warm substance from his lips and turning on his heels. Roman knew he didn't notice him there; for if he did, he would surely have been struck down from the hesitation he held in his step. He watched the male walk away from him.

A few weeks had passed without Roman running into the vampire again. Just when he thought that he wouldn't see him anymore, that putrid stench burned his nose again. He noticed that the blonde was feeding on yet another human. This time Roman decided that he wasn't going to ignore it. "Hey!" He barked out. "What do you think you're doing murdering helpless humans?"

The blonde jumped up at the sound of Roman's voice and he instantly looked terrified. He wanted to run but he knew that Roman would probably catch him. He began shaking and he felt like he was going to vomit. "I-it's how I survive..." He stuttered.

Roman growled but then frowned. He could see how scared the younger man was. "What's your name, boy?" He asked, it was taking all his strength to not transform into his werewolf state. He didn't think that the vampire could tell that he was a werewolf.

"D-Dean A-Ambrose." The blonde was still trembling in his shoes.

"I'm Roman. Roman Reigns."

Dean gulped. He had heard the name Reigns before. It was only the last name of the largest werewolf tribe in the country. He couldn't stay here. He had to get away from Roman. He got up and began running away. Just when he had thought that he had lost the werewolf, he heard, "Hey come back here!" He looked back and saw Roman catching up with him. He continued to run but suddenly he stumbled, tripping over a rock.

"Fuck!" He cursed, grabbing onto his leg, which was gushing blood.

You see, Dean wasn't a normal vampire. He was only half-vampire, half-mage. He had blood running through his veins. But the good thing about being part mage was that he could use his powers to heal himself quicker. He whimpered as he hovered his hand over his wound, watching as the gash sealed shut.

The black-haired male caught up with the blonde, and he let himself transform back into his human state so he could speak with Dean.

"Hey man I just want to talk. Don't be scared. Are you okay? I saw you trip."

"Yeah I'm fine..." He rasped out, staring at the scar on his leg where his wound was. "We shouldn't even be talking to each other.." Dean whispered. He flinched as Roman brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I know...but I think that we have encountered each other for a reason. You look cold. Come here." Roman pulled the vampire into his arms and frowned as the younger man pulled away from him.

"Just leave me alone! You are a werewolf and I am a vampire! We are supposed to be enemies! God what is wrong with you?" Dean got up and ran away, going to his own apartment. Roman sighed as he just sat there. Nobody seemed to like him these days. His father had kicked him out of the house for good and he was left to wander the streets alone, cold and hungry. He transformed into his werewolf state and pouted as he looked for a warm place to sleep. He finally found a bush and he curled up against it, whimpering as he fell asleep.


	2. Dean's Secret

It had been a week since Dean and Roman ran into each other. Dean sighed as his stomach grumbled and his throat burned. He was thirsty, he needed to feed. But he was afraid of running into Roman again. He could survive on human food, but he needed to drink blood in order to put out the fire that was in his throat. He whimpered as he decided that he definitely needed to feed. He strolled out of his apartment. He spotted a teenager wandering around and he licked his lips. He stalked his prey and leaped at the teenager, biting at her neck, severing her jugular vein. He slurped up the blood that was spewing out her neck, moaning at the taste. He paused for a moment when he heard some rustling. He looked around to see what made the noise but didn't see anyone. "Huh. Must be paranoid..."

But he heard the rustling again. It started to scare him, honestly. He felt his body start to shake and he cursed to himself for being such a pussy. He jumped when he heard, "HEY!" He looked up, it was Roman again. "You...murdered...an...innocent...teenager..." Roman growled.

Dean frowned. "But...I can't live without blood...she was the first human I saw..." He felt his body start to shake even harder as he saw Roman's anger building. He felt like running away. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I...can't..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what it is. I just feel drawn to you. I don't know what it is...this isn't right..."

"What are you, gay?"

"Um."

"Well?"

"I like both men and women. I"m bisexual."

"Good for you. What's bad for you is that I'm as straight as a board. Sorry. Your loss." Dean said as he focused on the dead body in front of him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to enjoy my dinner. Go away."

Roman whimpered and transformed into his werewolf state, running away from Dean. His feelings were hurt. He felt his eyes water and he cursed. _'Fuck...suck it up Roman.' _He thought to himself. He couldn't stop his emotions though, and he howled to the moon. Why did he like Dean so much? And Dean pretty much shot down any chance of Roman being with him by saying he was straight.

Once Roman was far away from Dean, he hid in an alleyway and transformed back into his human state. He thought about how hot Dean looked feeding on that corpse, and he felt his cock harden. He groaned as he let his hand trail down to his groin, he squeezed at it and shuddered, the pleasure washing over him. He removed his pants and boxers and set them aside as he took his long, thick cock in his hands, twisting and tugging on it just right. His moans coming out more and more strangled as he got closer to his climax. "Fucking hell..." He whispered as his dick throbbed in his hand. He sped his strokes up and cried out as his load shot out onto the concrete. "Dammit Dean..." He mumbled.

Dean whimpered in his sleep. He was having a bad dream. Memories from the past haunted his dreams. "Roman!" He cried out.

Roman's ears perked up, he was trying to sleep when he thought he heard someone call his name. He shook his head and laid back down.

Dean tossed and turned until he woke up in a sweat. He whimpered when he realized he was alone. Tears started to stream down his face as he began to have a panic attack.

The real reason why Dean didn't want to get close to Roman, was because years ago he had let a man get close to him, and that man had ended up using him, and eventually, raping him. Dean had nightmares every night when he slept. He screamed as the memory overpowered him.

Roman ears perked up again as he heard screaming, he could tell that it was Dean screaming. He followed his scent to Dean's apartment, breaking the door down as he went to see what Dean was screaming about. When he got in the bedroom, he was startled by what he saw. Dean was curled up in a ball on the floor, his body trembling as he screamed. Roman frowned as he tried to hug Dean to calm him down, but he was too far gone in the memory.

"Dean!" He barked. Nothing. "DEAN! COME BACK TO ME! IT'S OKAY, YOU'RE ALRIGHT." But Dean still wouldn't calm down. Roman almost wondered if Dean could even tell that Roman was there.

Roman whimpered when he ran out of ideas on how to calm Dean down. Roman took a deep breath as he thought of one last thing. He pulled Dean into his arms and locked his lips with Dean's, watching as his body slowly stopped shaking. "Ro..." He mumbled into the kiss. Then he shoved Roman away from him. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Hey, it calmed you down, didn't it?"

"I'M NOT GAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" He slapped Roman across the cheek.

"I'm not gonna leave until you tell me why you were screaming."  
>"I...I..."<p>

"What is it?" Roman asked, cocking his head.

"I...can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"I...just can't...please...don't make me tell you...please..." Tears stung Dean's eyes and he just wanted to run away. The memories were beginning to wash over him again. He felt his body tremble and he threw his arms into Roman's, sobbing into his shoulder.

Roman frowned and held him there. "Shhh...I got you...Wanna tell me what's wrong now?"

"I...A...a long time ago...I used to be bisexual...I let a guy get close to me...but...he...used me...and one night...he came home drunk and he...he...oh god!" He began to scream again as his memories haunted him.

"He what?"

"He...raped...me..." He sobbed so hard that he began to choke on his tears.

"Dean. Breathe. Breathe. In and out."

"I'm...going...to...be...sick..." He threw his hand over his mouth and gagged, his body didn't want to move for some reason. He waved his hand, pointing towards a trashcan that was by the bed. Roman grabbed it for him and handed it to him, watching as the contents of Dean's stomach, mainly blood from his last feeding, emptied into the plastic bin. "Thanks, Ro..."

"Is that the reason why you don't want to get close to me?"

"Yeah...I can't fight it anymore...I...think...I called out for you while the nightmare was going on..."

"Hmm...I thought I heard someone call out my name..."

"Just...get...away...I don't want a repeat of years ago..."

"Dean...I'm nothing like that man that raped you. I won't hurt you."  
>"JUST GET AWAY!" Dean sobbed. He...did like Roman. But he was terrified of getting hurt again. "Please..."<p>

"Fine...I'll be around. Come see me when you're ready to let me in. Or call out for me. I'll hear you. Goodbye for now, Dean. Until we meet again."

Dean just stared as Roman transformed into his wolf state and ran away. He jumped onto his bed and threw his face into the pillow, sobbing. The only person he liked, and he was pushing him away. It wasn't long before Dean had cried himself to sleep, tears still streaming down his face as he slept.


	3. The Nightmare

_**A/N: Trigger warning. Contains self harm. Also, Just a note. Since Dean is part mage, he has all the traits a human has. He can get erections, he has blood flowing through his veins, he needs sleep, but he has to drink blood or else he'll get malnourished and sick. There is one more thing about him, but that will be revealed in a later chapter. Possibly either chapter 4, 5, or 6.**_

Dean tossed and turned in his sleep. Yet another nightmare was haunting him. He gasped as he woke up, bolting upwards in his bed. He whimpered, he wanted Roman. But he was just so afraid of letting someone get close to him again. Granted, the rape happened 12 years ago, when he was 16, but he still had nightmares to this day about it.

He whimpered as he began to shake, another panic attack starting. "Roman!" He cried out. He began to sob, he wanted this pain to end. He crawled to the bathroom, searching for something to end the pain. He finally found a razor, and he stomped on it to get the blade out. Once he had the blade out, he sliced it deeply across his skin. He frowned when his powers began to seal up the wound as soon as he did it. He dropped the razor and began to hyperventilate, this wasn't going to work. He walked to the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a gun, holding it to his head.

Roman cocked his head sideways, he heard Dean cry out his name. It sounded more pained than usual. Roman transformed and quickly ran to Dean's apartment, throwing the door open. Transforming back into his human form he called out for Dean.

"Roman!" Was his response.

Roman ran into Dean's room and found him holding the gun to his head and shouted, "Put that down!"

Dean sobbed as he pulled the gun away from his head, throwing it aside. He crawled over to Roman and sobbed into his shoulder. "Make it stop Ro...make the pain stop...make the nightmares stop...save me Ro!"

"Are you...are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Yes..."

Roman nodded and helped Dean into the bed, where he cuddled him until Dean calmed down. He then gave Dean a long kiss on the lips, slowly slipping his tongue inside. Dean moaned into the kiss and said, "Sorry I was so stubborn before..."

"It's okay. I knew you would give in to me sooner or later. Now...are you sure you want this?"

"I...I...yes...I want you to heal me...to make me new again...save me Ro..please..."

"Okay...I'm gonna start off slow though, to make sure you're okay."

Roman lifted Dean's shirt over his head and groaned at the sight. "You...are...so...sexy..." He started to place kisses up and down Dean's torso. When he reached Dean's nipples, he sucked one into his mouth and bit it gently, causing Dean to moan loudly.

Roman continued to trail kisses down Dean's torso, until he reached the waistline of Dean's pajama pants. He bit them and began to pull them down with his teeth, revealing that Dean wasn't wearing any underwear. His thick, 8-inch dick popping out from behind the fabric of the pants. Roman groaned at the sight of Dean's slightly hardened cock. "Fuck...you're so big."

He instinctively took Dean's cock in his mouth and slightly began to bob his head. Dean groaned loudly when he felt that hot mouth around his cock. "Fuck Roman...oh fuck..." He began to thrust his hips into Roman's mouth quickly, groaning when he heard Roman gag. To be truthful, Roman sucked his dick way better than any woman ever has. He moaned out even louder and felt his stomach begin to tighten. "Ro...I gotta cum...I'm gonna cum..."

Roman gave him a thumbs up to let him know it was okay to cum in his mouth. Dean grunted and moaned loudly as his cock began to pulse out its release. "Ohhhh godddd..." He groaned.

Roman swallowed all Dean had to give and pulled his mouth off Dean's cock. "You taste so good Dean..." He looked down at his own growing bulge. The thought of being buried deep in that ass made his cock twitch. He pulled his pants and boxers down. He paused for a moment. "You got any lube, Dean?"

"Fuck...no I don't..."

"You really want me to do this then? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine...any cuts I get, my powers will seal them up right away."

"Powers?"

"I'm part mage. You didn't know that?"

"No. So wait...couldn't you use your powers to make a bottle of lube?"

"No. I can mainly only use my powers to heal wounds quicker than a human would heal. And to heal other people."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you..."  
>Dean leaned in to give Roman a kiss and said, "You won't hurt me, I promise."<p>

"Okay.." Roman said.

Roman began to place kisses up and down Dean's body, smirking as Dean squirmed underneath him. Finally, he began to line himself up with Dean's entrance. He heard Dean's breath hitch and felt trembling. He looked down to see Dean shaking, a look of panic on his face. "Stop! No! Don't do this to me! Bray! Stop!" He screamed out.

Roman frowned, it appeared that Dean was stuck in a memory of the rape. Roman got off of Dean, and laid next to him, pulling him into his arms. "Shhh...Dean. It's okay. It's just me, Roman. I ain't gonna hurt you..."

Dean whimpered in response and buried his face into the pillow. Tears stung his eyes and he looked away from Roman, whispering, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. You just aren't ready yet. That's okay. But. You called me Bray. Is Bray the one that raped you?" Roman knew very well who Bray was. He was the head of a vampire clan better known as the Wyatt Family.

Dean nodded slowly and said, "He was also the one who made me a vampire. We...were high school sweethearts...but he just wanted to have sex...he used me..." Dean began to sob violently.

"Shhh it's okay. How about we just rest for the rest of the night?"

"O-O-Okay..." Dean said as he buried his face into Roman's chest.

Roman looked down at Dean and asked, "Do you need to feed at all before going back to bed?"

Dean thought for a moment. He was pretty thirsty. "Y-yeah..."

Roman smiled and said, "Feed from me. You won't kill me."

Dean was hesitant but then he brought his fangs to Roman's throat. Sinking his teeth into Roman's flesh, he began to drink from Roman. The taste was peculiar, but nothing that Dean couldn't handle. Once finished, he used his powers to seal up the wound in Roman's neck. Dean began to get concerned. Roman looked really pale after Dean fed from him. He hugged Roman tightly and whispered, "Do you need any food?"

"I'll take a nice, juicy steak if you have one." Roman said, chuckling. Dean began to get up, and Roman said, "You don't have to cook it, I can eat it raw." Dean nodded and went to get the steak, bringing it back up to Roman. He watched as Roman transformed into his wolf state and swallowed the steak in 3 bites. Once finished, Roman changed back to his human form and hugged Dean. "Thanks."

He laid the both of them down, holding Dean in his arms, not going to sleep until Dean was asleep. Once he heard the snores coming from Dean, he closed his own eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

_**A/N: OTL it sucks. I was rushing to get the end of the chapter done. Review and follow please. **_


	4. The Wet Dream

It was a few weeks later, and Dean had gotten more comfortable around Roman. Early this particular morning, Dean laid cuddled against Roman, fast asleep.

_"That's it, right there." Dean moaned as Roman thrusted against his sweet spot multiple times. "Oh god, Roman..." _

_ "Are you close baby boy?" Roman asked, smirking._

_ "Very close. Hnggg.." Dean grunted. He reached down to grab his hardened length, but Roman swatted his hand away. _

_ "You let me do all the work." Roman said as he grabbed onto Dean's cock, tugging at it slowly as he continued to thrust into Dean. Soon, Dean cried out as he came all over Roman's hand. Roman followed close behind with a grunt as he filled Dean with his hot seed._

Dean gasped as he woke up, panting. He was hard as a rock. He looked over at Roman, who was still sleeping pretty soundly. He groaned as his cock twitched in his boxers. A giant spot of precum right in the middle of the fabric. He didn't want to wake Roman up so he just decided to take care of it himself. He slipped his hand down his boxers and began to stroke himself slowly. Shaky moans began to exit his mouth, and his strokes sped up. Soon the moans had woken up Roman, who smirked at the sight before him. "My my. Someone's feeling a bit naughty this morning, aren't they?" Roman asked, smirking as he replaced Dean's hand with his own. Dean groaned loudly and rolled his hips in Roman's direction. Roman chuckled and asked, "You ready to take the next step, baby boy?"

"N-next step...?" He asked cautiously.

"You know.."

"Oh! Uh...yeah, we can try..." He said hesitantly.

Roman nodded and began to kiss up and down Dean's body, He reached Dean's nipples and sucked one into his mouth, earning a shudder from the younger man. "You like that?" Roman cooed.

Dean moaned and nodded. "Please...I need you..."

"Need me to what, baby boy?"

"Please...fuck me!"

"As you wish." Roman smirked and dug in the nightstand, pulling out some lube. He had bought it just in case this was to ever happen.

Roman slowly took Dean's boxers off and stroked his cock some more. He lubed up some fingers and stuck his index finger into Dean's entrance.

Dean winced, he hasn't been penetrated since Bray raped him. Roman noticed the wince and asked, "You okay, baby boy? Am I hurting you?" He was worried that Dean wasn't enjoying this.

"Yes I'm okay..." He grunted. "Continue.."

Roman shrugged and added a second finger. He began to pump them in and out. Suddenly, his fingers brushed against Dean's prostate. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Dean screamed.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Fuck yeah I'm okay! Do that again!"

Roman smirked and swiped his fingers against Dean's prostate again.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Dean cried out again. "Fucking keep that up and I'm gonna cum before you even enter me!"

Roman smirked and rubbed his fingers across that little bundle of nerves once more.

"FUCK!" Dean moaned as his cock twitched roughly, his product shooting out all over Roman and his stomach.

"So sensitive, baby boy." He smirked as he wiped this fingers across his bare abs, wiping up the mess Dean had made. He then stuck his fingers into his own mouth and moaned at the taste. "You taste amazing, baby boy."

Dean moaned at the sight of Roman licking up his cum. He suddenly felt Roman's tongue trail across his own stomach, and he instantly began to get hard again.

"Ro...please...no more teasing..."

"Aww but I'm just getting started."

"Please Roman...just fuck me already!"

Roman grinned and grabbed the lube once more. He removed his own boxers and lubed up his hardened length. "You sure you're ready for this monster?"

"Just fuck me already!" Dean moaned, growing impatient.

Roman smirked and positioned himself against Dean's entrance. "I'm going to do it now." Roman warned him.

Dean winced as Roman began to push in, he was bigger than Dean had imagined. Roman saw him wince and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...keep...going.." He panted.

Roman pushed in until he was balls deep. He then slowly began to thrust in and out of Dean. Soon, Dean was making a mixture of moans and grunts and panting like a dog in heat. "R-R-Roman..." He moaned loudly.

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Harder...faster...make me scream your name!"

Roman smirked and thrust into Dean roughly, the tip of his cock slamming into his prostate hard. "Oh my fucking god! Roman!"

"Are you close, baby boy?"

"Yesss!"

"Thought so." Roman said, smirking as he thrust into that bundle of nerves once more.

"Oh god Roman I'm gonna c-!" His sentence was cut off, replaced by a gasp and a scream as he came hard once more. "ROMAN!"

Hearing Dean scream his name sent Roman over the edge, and he gasped as his cock began to empty inside the vampire. "Deannnn..." He moaned.

"Ro..."

"Yes, baby boy?" Roman asked as he pulled out of the younger man.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome baby boy."

Roman smiled as he laid next to his lover. They cuddled for the rest of the day, wrapped in each others' arms.


	5. Surprise!

6 weeks later...

Dean woke up in the middle of the night, not feeling well. He whimpered and buried his face in Roman's chest, rubbing his stomach to try and make the nausea go away.

Roman heard whimpering and opened his eyes to see his lover holding his stomach tightly. "What's wrong, baby boy?"

"Don't feel well." He mumbled.

Roman frowned and brushed the hair out of Dean's eyes with his hand. "Do you need to get to the bathroom?"

"I think so.." He groaned as Roman picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Dean sat in front of the toilet and rested his head on the seat. He felt tears sting his eyes as he began to gag.

Roman frowned as he watched his lover get sick. He wondered if maybe Dean was getting ill because he hasn't fed on anyone for two weeks. He decided that it was that and he rubbed Dean's back, saying, "We need to get you to feed on someone. You're getting sick because you haven't fed on anyone in a couple weeks."

Dean looked up at his lover, more tears stinging his eyes. "Ro...I've gone longer than this without feeding and I didn't get sick. Something...just...doesn't feel right."

"Well...we still need to get you to feed. Feed...from me...if you must..."

Dean gasped, he had done that once before but Roman seemed lethargic after it. He sighed and said, "I'd rather feed from someone else. I don't want to hurt you."

Roman nodded and picked Dean up, flushing the toilet. He carried Dean until he found a homeless man, sleeping in the rain. "There. Go feed from him."

Dean hesitantly walked over to the sleeping man. Before diving his fangs into the man, he snapped the man's neck to make sure he was dead. Once he was sure that he was dead, Dean sunk his fangs into the old man, moaning at the taste. Dean ripped the body to shreds and looked up at Roman. "You should try it. He tastes like steak."

Roman thought for a minute. He guessed a little bite couldn't hurt. He sat down next to his lover and picked up a piece, taking a bite. "Pretty good." He mumbled.

"I know." Dean smirked as he ate some more. Soon, the two of them had the whole body eaten and were ready to head back to Dean's apartment. But as soon as they got to the apartment, Dean felt nauseous again and ran straight to the bathroom. Roman frowned as he heard his lover vomit. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't possibly take Dean to the hospital, they would find out that he wasn't human. He then remembered about the doctor that his father would always take Roman to when he got sick as a child. But he didn't know the number. He frowned. How was he supposed to get Dean to the only supernatural doctor in the country when he didn't have the number? He sighed, he was going to have to get a hold of his father, even though he had disowned Roman. It was his only hope, but he couldn't possibly tell his father that Dean was a vampire.

He wanted to scream. This was getting so confusing. If his father found out that he was dating a vampire, he would surely never want to see him, let alone talk to him anymore. But he couldn't let his lover keep getting sick without knowing what was causing it. With a shaky breath, he dialed his father's number. A deep voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Father...it's me...Roman..."

"What the fuck do you want? I thought I told you to never speak to me again."

Roman frowned. "I recently...fell in love...with another man with supernatural powers and all day he has been vomiting. I can't take him to the human hospital because they will find out he is a vampire...so I was just wondering if you could give me the number to that supernatural doctor that you would always take me to when I got sick?"

"A vampire?! A VAMPIRE?! You're dating a motherfucking vampire? As if it wasn't bad enough that you're gay. But now you have to date our mortal enemies?! I'll fucking give you the number but after you hang up, I never ever want you to contact me again. I don't even want you coming to my funeral when I die. You're a fucking disgrace to my family and a disgrace to werewolves in general. As far as I'm concerned, I no longer have a son. Here's the goddamn number." He read it off, and Roman wrote it down. As soon as he finished writing the number down, he heard a click and the sound of a dial tone. Roman frowned, trying to fight tears that threatened to fall.

Just then, Dean walked into the bedroom. He saw his lover crying and he asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I...called my dad...to get the number of a supernatural doctor so I can get you checked out, and my dad found out that you're a vampire and he told me to never talk to him again, to not even come to his funeral when he dies.."

"Oh Romie...baby I'm so sorry..."

Roman wiped his eyes. "It's okay...he's not important now...what's important is that we find out why you keep vomiting."

Dean looked up at Roman and asked, "Do we have to go today?"

"Yes, we have to go today. He accepts walk-ins just as long as we call in and warn him first. Only bad thing is that he's five hours away."

"Five hours?! I can't make it that long without puking..."

"I know, baby boy, which is why we'll bring a bucket."

"Okay.." He whispered.

...

Four hours into the drive to Detroit, Dean began to groan. "Ro... I don't feel good.."

"The bucket is in the backseat, baby."

"I don't know if I want to use it...cause if I do, the smell of vomit is gonna linger...can you just pull over?"

"Sure thing, babe." Roman pulled over, watching as Dean opened the door and leaned over the grass, gagging. Dean coughed as he emptied his stomach all over the grass. When he finished, he wiped his mouth off and looked at Roman. "Do you have a bottle of water so I can rinse my mouth out?"

Roman nodded, reaching into the backseat and grabbing a bottle of water, handing it to Dean. Dean took a drink, swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out on the grass. "Thanks.." He whispered hoarsely to Roman.

"Anytime, baby boy."

Dean swung his legs back into the car and shut the door, resting his head on the back of the seat.

"Feel better?" Roman asked his lover.

"For now."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, as Dean had fallen asleep. As Roman pulled into the driveway of the supernatural doctor, he shook Dean awake. "We're here." He said to his lover. It looked like a regular house, it had to look that way so nobody would suspect anything.

Dean yawned and rubbed at his eyes, getting out. He suddenly fell to his knees gagging. Roman watched as Dean got sick yet again. When he was finished, Roman helped him up and walked with him into the doctor office. While it looked like a house on the outside, it looked like a regular doctors office on the inside. He checked in at the front desk.

"Dean Ambrose, here because he can't stop vomiting." Roman told the receptionist.

"Species?" The receptionist, whose name tag said her name was Becky Lynch, asked as she looked up.

"Vampire."

"And mage!" Dean commented.

"Yeah, what he said." Roman said, chuckling.

"Alright, Dr. Regal will be with you as soon as possible." Becky said, her Irish accent thick.

Roman nodded and walked with Dean to the waiting room, sitting down. About ten minutes later, a nurse came out. Her name tag said Charlotte. "Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean and Roman stood up and walked to the exam room with Nurse Charlotte. She took Dean's weight, height, temperature, and medical history. Once finished with the routine, Nurse Charlotte said, "Dr. Regal will be with you right away."

About five minutes later, a man about 45 walked in the room. "Ah! Mr. Reigns! You've grown up!" He chuckled, his British accent thick.

"That I have. But the only family I have now is Dean. Dad and the others disowned me when they found out I was gay. But enough about me, Dean's the one in need of medical attention right now."

Regal nodded, examining Dean. "I'm going to need to get a blood sample from you. And a urine sample. Given your species, I have a hunch as to what is wrong, but I need blood and urine to confirm my hunch." He said, taking Dean's blood and then handing him a sterile cup. "Bathrooms are right over there." He said, pointing to the bathrooms.

Dean nodded, taking the cup and heading to the bathroom. As he emptied his bladder into the cup, he got to thinking. What was Regal's hunch? He sighed and finished up, closing the lid on the cup and flushing the toilet, then washing his hands. He exited the bathroom, handing the cup to Regal.

Regal took the cup from Dean and said, "Finding out the results should only take about ten minutes."

"Okay.."

Ten minutes later, Regal came back to the room, wheeling a machine in with him. "My hunch was correct. Mr. Ambrose, you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?! How the fuck is that possible?"

"Well, long story short, all male mages are born with a uterus inside them with full functioning ovaries. Nobody is sure why this happens, but many believe that it is from the magic in your body. Now-"

"Hold up! If I have a fully functional uterus with ovaries, how come I've never gotten a period?!"

"Well, because the male hormones in your body overpower the female hormones. Some male mages will have periods, if they don't have as much testosterone in their bodies, but others, who have higher levels of testosterone, won't have periods. Instead of the uterine wall shedding the tissue, if there isn't a fertilization, it will disintegrate into nothing. In your case, there has been a fertilization, therefore, you are pregnant. And also, in mages, pregnancy progresses faster than a human's would, because of the magic. So instead of 9 months of pregnancy, you'll have only about five."

Dean just stared at Regal blankly. "What exactly will this baby be? I was born a full mage. Didn't become a vampire until I was sixteen. Roman's a werewolf."

"He or she will be one third werewolf, one third vampire, and one third mage. Probably the only one of that species in the whole world."

"So...if my pregnancy will only be five months long, can you tell me what I'm having yet?"

"It's possible, the ultrasound will determine that, and how far along you are. I'm going to need you to lay down on the bed and pull your shirt up."

Dean did as told, watching as Regal squirted warm gel all over Dean's stomach, which had a tiny baby bump that was barely noticeable. As Regal started the ultrasound, Dean looked over at Roman, who hadn't said a word since Dean came back from the bathroom. "You okay, babe?" Dean asked Roman.

"Yeah...just...thinking.." He said. He was terrified that he would be a horrible father.

Dean looked at the ultrasound screen and his eyes went wide. He could clearly see two fetuses on the screen. He looked up at Roman, his stomach doing a flip. "T-T-Twins.." He stuttered. "Can...can you tell what they are?" Dean asked Regal.

"Just a minute." He moved the wand around a bit more and studied the screen carefully. "Identical twin girls."

Dean looked at Roman, who was pale as a ghost. "You okay there, babe?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah...no... I don't know.." His body was trembling with nervousness, and it was obvious to Dean that he wasn't okay. Dean held his lover's hands, saying, "It's going to be okay." He had trouble believing that himself, but he needed to ease Roman's fears somehow.

"I...I just...I don't want to end up being like my father.."

"You won't be like him, babe. You're gonna be a wonderful father."

"You're six weeks along. Your due date is Christmas Day. You can choose to do a home delivery, or once you go into labor you could drive here." The doctor said.

"I think I would rather deliver at home than drive five hours and have these kids in the car."

"Very well. I want to see you once a month until your fifth month. When that comes, I want to see you two weeks before your due date. Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins." Regal said, handing Dean a prescription slip.

Dean took the slip and stuck it in his pocket, looking at Roman. "I need to use the bathroom before we leave."

Roman nodded and got up, taking Dean to the bathroom. Once Dean was finished, they headed to the car and began their journey back home, stopping at a pharmacy and getting the vitamins filled before head home. The whole ride home was silent, except for Dean's soft snoring. When they got home, Dean went to bed immediately, feeling exhausted despite sleeping the whole ride home. Roman followed close behind, cuddling up with Dean as he too fell asleep.

A/N: yeah, I know this crap isn't realistic, but it is an AU, and my fanfic, so I can do whatever I want with it. Follow and review.


End file.
